Talk:Phineas T. Ratchet/@comment-86.147.202.56-20190322212514
DestinyFan99Swell, can you go to the Vyond Free Trial site and make grounded videos out of Phineas T. Ratchet and upload some videos on Goanimate V1 and Youtube, please? Remember, Ratchet will be in Comedy World style and Gasket will be in Lil Peepz style! Here are the videos you're going to create! *Brendan Barney revives Kosta Karatzovalis and RocketPowerGal24 *Dark Bowser Hangs Out with Phineas T. Ratchet While Grounded *Dark Bowser, Phineas T. Ratchet, Sir Kay, and Razorbeard swear at School *Gelman Kidnaps Kristin and Melts Her Down Into Meat / Grounded *Jinmay revives Chiro *Joey the Metal saves Justin Schnick *Kyle Justin and Mike Matei revives The Angry Video Game Nerd / Mundy and Ratchet gets grounded *Lawson kidnaps Sarah West / Azura and friends beats up Lawson and Phineas T. Ratchet / Both Get Grounded *Madame Gasket Escapes from Jail *Madame Gasket Makes an Earthquake at Her Work *Madame Gasket Plays Super Mario Bros, Beats Up Bigweld and Gets Fired *Madame Gasket Smashes Her Computer at Work / Fired *Phineas T Ratchet Clones Himself And Gets Grounded *Phineas T Ratchet Misbehaves at Burger King *Phineas T Ratchet Worst Birthday Ever *Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser Go Street Racing and Get Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser Push Ike Into the Crocodile Pit and Get Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser Push Sakuya Shirayuri and Kaguya Shirayuri Off the Rooftop and Get Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser Set Fire on Mario and Luigi's Christmas Tree and Get Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Beats Up Harold Slikk and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Blows Up the Chop Shop / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Destroys the Buildings / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Destroys The Buildings and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Floods the Chop Shop and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Gets a Flu Shot *Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Executed *Phineas T. Ratchet gets grounded and pranked on April Fools Day *Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded Because of His Stupid Name *Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded on Christmas *Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded on Halloween *Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded on Mother's Day *Phineas T. Ratchet Gets His Mom Fired / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Sent to Bed Early *Phineas T. Ratchet Goes to Japan / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Goes to Summer School *Phineas T. Ratchet hits Mr Dallas in his head with a rocket and gets grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet hits Principal Eric in his head with a rocket and gets grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Angelica Pickles and Melts Her Down for Upgrades and Meat and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Angelica Pickles and Wolvlin and Melts Them Down for Meat and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Baron Praxis and Errol and Melts Them Down for Upgrades and Meat and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Bing Bong / Melts Him Down and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Selkie / Melts Her Down for Killing Angela Anacondo and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kidnaps Weatherstar4000video and Melts Him Down for Meat and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kills Barney and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kills Cookie Monster (melting him down for meat (or upgrades) / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kills Elmo (melting him down for meat or upgrades) / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kills Super Grover and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Kills Superman and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet kills Yo Gabba Gabba (melting them down for meat or upgrades) / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves at the Babysitter / Melts Him Down for Upgrades and Meat / Disrespect His Funeral / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves at the Babysitter/Melts Him Down for Upgrades and Meat/Disrespect His Funeral/Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves at the Best Buy and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves at the Cafe / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves at the Matchmaker and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves On His Way to My Little Pony Live *Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves on Moving Day / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet overpowers the Incredible Hulk and melts him down into meat and upgrades/Skeens gets sent to Principal Prickly's office *Phineas T. Ratchet punches Pac-Man's nose/beaten up by Bing Bong *Phineas T. Ratchet Pushes Angelica Pickles Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Pushes Ike and Lyndis Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Puts the BSOD on His Mom's Computer / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Revives Angela Anacondo, Kidnaps Selkie / Throws Her in Her Mom's Melter for Killing Angela Anacondo and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Sabotages Axel (from Disgaea 2)/Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Scares Count Dracula from Hotel Transylvania and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Sings The Fat Controller Song And Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Smashes the Computer from School / Suspended *Phineas T. Ratchet Throws a Big Party at the Chop Shop / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Tries to Melt Down Bigweld But Fails and Gets Grounded for Failing to Do It *Phineas T. Ratchet Ungrounds AGK and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Ungrounds Moe and Joe, Throws Mufusa Up to the Sun for Beating Up Moe and Joe and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Ungrounds SallyJones1998, Kidnaps Mufusa For Beating Up SallyJones1998 and Melts Him Down for Meat and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Ungrounds SallyJones1998, Kidnaps Mufusa For Beating Up SallyJones1998 and Throws Him Into His Mom's Melter for Meat and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Wants Ice Cream *Phineas T. Ratchet Watches South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut / Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet Writes Eigger Pu Kcip and Gets Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet's Punishment Day *Phineas T. Ratchet, AGK, Jake and Owen Cuss in Class and Get Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard Kidnap the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce and Melt Them Down Into Upgrades and Get Grounded *Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard Try to Melt Down Bigweld But Fail and Get Grounded for Failing to Do It *Ratchet gets fired and gets grounded *Ratchet rants on Taylor Kevinson and gets grounded *Ratchet sings Rosin the Beau and gets grounded *Ratchet steals the judge's job and gets grounded *Ratchet steals the teacher's job and gets grounded *Ratchet ungrounds AMTRoseFan2016/melts Stingy/grounded *Ratchet ungrounds Bark Baker/melts Shawn Brunner/gets grounded *Ratchet ungrounds Baser Bro/melts Princess Daisy/gets grounded *Ratchet ungrounds Dark Bowser Jr/melts Captain Syrup/gets grounded *Ratchet ungrounds Dilbur and gets grounded/sent to his father *Ratchet ungrounds Dino and gets grounded *Ratchet ungrounds Ellen/melts ROS/grounded *Ratchet ungrounds Penelope and gets grounded *Ratchet ungrounds Thorn/melts Alex/gets grounded *Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) Kidnap Kosta Karatzovalis and Melt Him Down Into Meat and Get Grounded *Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens) kidnaps Elephant012 / Azura and her allies saves Elephant012 / All Get Grounded *Recess enemies (Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde) Kidnap Chiro and Melt Him Down Into Meat and Get Grounded